yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dipper and Mabel's Arabian Nights with Aladdin (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dipper and Mabel's Arabian Nights with Aladdin. As Dipper and Mabel Pines arrived in the Magic Kingdom one day, King Mickey Mouse has a mission for them. Mickey Mouse: Dipper, Mabel, I have a mission for you two. Dipper Pines: What is it? Mabel Pines: I'm ready for what bad guys Merlock can throw at me! Mickey Mouse: I'm sending you two to Agrabah to meet with my friend, Prince Aladdin. Dipper Pines: No problem, Mickey, we'll be ready to go. Lightning McQueen: We got your backs, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Lightning. Then, Mickey has to make a point at things first. Mickey Mouse: And one more thing, some friends are here to accompany you. Dipper Pines: What friends? As he heard a clearing throat, Dipper and Mabel looked down and notice a group of mice. Basil of Baker Street: Bernard, Bianca and Jake told us about you two. Permit me to introduce ourselves, Basil of Baker Street at your service, Dipper and Mabel Pines. Miss Kitty Mouse: Hello there, I'm Kitty. Mabel Pines: You're almost as pretty as Pacifica. Miss Kitty Mouse: Oh, thank you. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Dr. David Q. Dawson, how do you do? Dipper Pines: Pleasure's all mine, Dr. Dawson. Jake: And meet rest of our mates, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jaq and Gus, and Roquefort. Basil of Baker Street: We've come all this way to help you. So, they had a start of their friendship together. At Disney Airlines, Dipper, Mabel, and their friends hopped onboard the plane with Launchpad McQuack. Mater: We're ready when you are, Launchpad. Launchpad McQuack: Fasten your seatbelt, we're about to take off. Herbie: (beeps) Dipper Pines: Basil, aren't any of you coming? Basil of Baker Street: No need, we have Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur to give us a lift. Just then, they came just in time to give their friends a ride. Orville: Hiya, Fellas. Wilbur: Great to see you. (notices Kitty) And Kitty, look beautiful as usual! Basil of Baker Street: (clearing his throat) We're about to depart! So, they took off and make their way to Agrabah. Upon arriving at Agrabah, Dipper and Mabel were amazed at this place. Follow me to a place where incredible feats Are Routine every hour or so Where enchantment runs rampant Yes wild in the streets Open Sesame, here we go! Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days They tease and excite Take off and take flight They shock and amaze Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Pack your shield, Pack your sword You won't ever get bored Though get beaten or gored, you might Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian Night! Dipper Pines: Look at this place! Mabel Pines: This place is amazing! Iago: Yeah, I should know, I use to live with Aladdin and gang until I met his father, Cassim. Giselle: (beeps) Pacifica Northwest: It's so amazing. Olaf: Wow! Cruz Ramirez: I could get used to this. Bernard: I still think we should've take the train instead. Launchpad McQuack: Buckle up, Gang, we're coming in for a landing. Dipper Pines: Hang on, Guys! This is gonna be tough! With one crash landing at the marketplace, Aladdin and his friends came to see them. Aladdin: Hey, Launchpad. How's the flight? Launchpad McQuack: Well, nothing to it, Al. Just bringing some company along with two new friends Ford and Stan would like you to meet. Dipper Pines: Hi. Aladdin: New friends of yours and Iago's too, Genie? Genie: You got that right, Al. Iago: Dipper, Mabel, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, and Carpet. Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Dipper and Mabel Pines. Mabel Pines: Hello! Jasmine: It's nice to meet you, Mabel. Aladdin: And good to finally meet you, Dipper. Herbie: (beeps) Dipper Pines: Likewise, Aladdin, our great-uncles told us about all of you. Abu: (monkey chatters) Dipper Pines: Yes, you too, Abu. Aladdin: Your great-uncles were friends with my dad, Dipper. Care to join us? Dipper Pines: Sure. We love to. So, they showed them around the marketplace in Agrabah. Meanwhile, Merlock begins his evil plan as her resurrected and revive Jafar and Sa'Luk. Merlock: Jafar, Sa'Luk, I have a task for the two of you. Sa'Luk: What is it? Merlock: The time has com to take over Agrabah for Jafar to claim once again. Jafar: I have waited a long time for this, Merlock. So, what's the plan? Merlock: So kind of you to ask, Jafar. Back with Dipper, Mabel, and their friends, they begin their tour inside Genie's Lamp. Genie: This is where I live. Dipper Pines: That's incredible, Genie. Mabel Pines: You must have everything you could possibly wish for. Genie: Well, Mabel. It's not much, but it's got everything you'll ever enjoy. Dipper Pines: Like what? Genie: Glad you ask, Dipper. Let me show you the possibilities. Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-i.e. had a thousand tales But kiddies you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Dipper and Mabel Pines What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me No no Life is your restaurant And I'm your maitre d' C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chare d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So what-cha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Dipper and Mabel Pines, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! Mabel Pines: (clapping her hands) Dipper Pines: That's pretty good, Genie. Genie: Thank you, Dipper. As they all got out of the lamp, Aladdin and his friends showed them around. Aladdin: Follow me, there's much to see. Dipper Pines: Like what, Aladdin? Aladdin: This. As Aladdin showed Dipper and Mabel around, they were amazed about the marketplace. Mabel Pines: Amazing! Dipper Pines: That's so cool, Aladdin. How long has it been since you lived with Jasmine? Aladdin: I've been a street rat long before I've met Jasmine, she was avoiding to marrying a prince back then. Jasmine: But yet, you're the only man who's worth prince material, Aladdin. Lightning McQueen: You sure deserve each other well, Jasmine. Mater: Reminds me of me and my best buddy with Sally and Holley. Mabel Pines: (chuckles) I know what you mean, Mater. Meanwhile, Merlock was ready to begin his evil plan to rule Agrabah. Merlock: The time is right to take over Agrabah. Abis Mal: I'm ready when you are, Merlock. Nefir Hasenuf: Where would we start, Merlock? Merlock: It makes no difference, Nefir. Follow Jafar and Sa'Luk, they're in charge. So, they make ready to attack Agrabah on Jafar and Sa'Luk's command. At the palace, Dipper, Mabel, and their friends were getting well aquatinted with the Sultan. Sultan: Well, I take it you two enjoyed your visit to my palace? Dipper Pines: We sure do, Sultan. Rajah: (softly growls and started liking Mabel as she giggles) Jasmine: Rajah seems to like you, Mabel. Mabel Pines: I know. Dipper Pines: Rajah sure is a nice tiger you have, Jasmine. Just then, they spotted something outside the palace wall. Dipper Pines: Uh, Guys? Aladdin: Agrabah's in trouble! Just then, Iago and Thundra came to warn Dipper, Mabel and their friends. Iago: Guys! We have a major problem! Thundra: There was Jafar, Sa'Luk, Mirage, Abis Mal, and the rest of Aladdin's foes who are attacking Agrabah! Dipper Pines: We've got to stop them, people in Agrabah are gonna get killed. Aladdin: Not if we work together, Dipper. Herbie: (beeps) Dipper Pines: Alright, Aladdin, let's do it! So, Dipper and Aladdin shook on it to begin their teamwork. So, Dipper and Mabel had to come up with a plan to stop the villains. Dipper Pines: It's not gonna be easy, but we can be sure to stop Merlock form completing his dark purpose. Aladdin: Well, what're we waiting for? Iago: I was afraid it was gonna be like the bad times for me. With that, they begin to make ready to save Agrabah from Merlocks' wrath. With all of their friends gathered together, Mabel and Genie were ready for action. Mabel Pines: Are we ready, Genie? Genie: We're ready, Mabel. Dipper Pines: Now! Aladdin: Go for it, Genie! So, Genie worked his magic to set traps on some of the villains. Dipper Pines: Ready, Mabel? Mabel Pines: You know it, Dipper! At last, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Benny, Herbie and Giselle gave some of Dipper and Mabel's friends a lift. First, they started facing Bizarrah as Mabel begins her diversion. Mabel Pines: Hey, Bizarrah! (raspberries at her) Bizarrah: Why you little...?! Then, Dipper casted a spell forcing her back inside her lap Mabel was holding. Bizarrah: NOOOO!!! I will have my revenge! Next, Timon and Pumbaa started taunting Mirage. Timon and Pumbaa: Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah! Mirage: (groans in anger) You'll pay for this! Mabel Pines: No they won't! Mirage: Huh? Noooo! Noooo! (trapped in a magic locket) Miss Kitty Mouse: Good work, Mabel. Mabel Pines: Thank you. Soon, they were up against Mechanicles. Mechanicles: Hey, nobody defeats me. Dipper Pines: Bring it, Mechanicles! Mechanicles: Oh it's so on! So, Terk and Tantor gave Dipper a helping hand and trunk. Dipper Pines: CHARGE! At last, they took down Mechanicles with everything they got. Terk: That will teach him. Then, Mabel has to try and stop Nefir. Mabel Pines: I only got one what at this. Nefir Hasenuf: (as he's caught by Mabel's grappling hook gun) What the...! Mabel Pines: Gotcha now, Nefir! ???, . Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225